


Jimin with Luv

by GarbageMagnet



Category: Halsey (Musician), Real Person Fiction, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Halmin, JimKook Friendship, Jin Being The Third Wheel, Jinkook friendship, OTP indulgence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarbageMagnet/pseuds/GarbageMagnet
Summary: " By the way... what were you dreaming, Jimin-hyung? " V questioned while keeping his gaze on their breakfast.Jimin imperceptibly swallowed a breath." You're welcome to keep them all to yourself, Jimin. I'll have you know I'm having this for breakfast. " Suga calls out as he raised his book before he gleefully resumed reading.Jimin blinked and finally relented. " Halsey. "
Relationships: Ashley Frangipane | Halsey/Park Jimin (BTS), Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here are some BTS TMIs which are incorporated in the first chapter of this fic.
> 
> The first thing Jimin does whenever he wakes up is to drink water.
> 
> Jin is sometimes responsible for his bandmates' meals.
> 
> Suga prefers reading rather than watching.
> 
> V is the heaviest sleeper among the group.
> 
> If I have to pick a member to ship with halsey, it'd be Jimin.

Struggling to open his peepers, Jimin groans and rubbed his face softly against a pillow, it was certainly not new but it was a gift among many of their rabid fans. Despite their affluence, the idols were still using them.

  
" Morning, Jimin. " RM poke his cheek.

  
Lifting his head, Jimin tossed the pillow to RM who was already ambling out his room. " Joonie has quite the knack of ruining other people's dream. Good morning to you too. " He begrudgingly got off the bed and walked up to him on lazy feet.

  
RM peered over his shoulder to see Jimin heading his way. " Gotta wake up the rest... like always. " He mumbled.

  
" Joonie, can't you at least take a few seconds of your time to apologize? " Jimin pouted as RM swings the door open. He flicks the lights on and proceeded to wake up V.

  
" Jimin, I'm not even gonna bother to ask what your dream was. "

  
" Is it so hard for you to say sorry? " Jimin snapped.

  
" No. Jimin, it's just a dream. Get over it. How bout you help me wake up _Mr. Sleeping Beauty_ instead? " He asked calmly as he struggles to wake him up. Jimin could tell.

  
" Missing out a single episode from my favorite show because my friends wanted to watch something else isn't halfway as rude as waking me up from my dream! " Jimin fought not to show his scowl at this point.

  
" Jimin-hyung, what's with the outburst? " V suddenly questioned with his usual resting bitch face. It seemed like he's finally woken up all thanks to Jimin. He slowly rose from the sheets and met their gazes.

  
There was a moment of silence awkwardly hanging in the dorm that made RM turned his peepers to him as well. Jimin thinks he's never felt more uncool than this very moment.

  
" I better go and drink water. Thanks for nothing, Namjoon. " He excused himself and heads back to his dorm. He was absolutely livid, all he wanted was his apology. He remained on his spot for a while as he tries to calm his nerves.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
In the kitchen area, V, Suga and Jimin shared the dining table, all patiently waiting for their meals while Jin busied himself by preparing _gyeranmari_ and _jeon vegetable pancake_. He was now rolling up a mixture of egg and veggie on the pan with a spatula. Then, with a triumphant smile, he gently placed the egg roll on the cutting board and had V bring in the kitchen knife.

  
" I wonder where's Joonie-hyung. It's unusual for him to show up for breakfast this late. " V said as he watches Jin gently slicing the egg roll into the same sizes. He fought not to turn his gaze to Jimin.

  
" Behold Jin's latest showpiece! " Jin said as he gleefully took a last whiff of their breakfast before placing them both to the center of the dining table. " All is left to do is wait for the rest. "

  
Jimin sighed loudly. " Sorry about the outburst a little earlier guys. " He paused to think. " I'm not exactly sure what have gotten into me lately. I'm truly sorry. "

  
" Well, I think your voice can be pretty useful at dire times. " V told him while he ambles up to his seat. In doing so, he finally saw the funny looks Suga, Jin and Jimin were giving him.

  
" Like what? " Jimin asked, looking more serious than ever as he brought a hand to lightly brush his hair back.

  
He smiled faintly. " Waking me up every morning. " To which Suga, Jin and Jimin snickered.

  
" By the way... what were you dreaming, Jimin-hyung? " V questioned while keeping his gaze on their breakfast.

  
Jimin imperceptibly swallowed a breath.

  
" You're welcome to keep them all to yourself, Jimin. I'll have you know I'm having this for breakfast. " Suga calls out as he raised his book before he gleefully resumed reading.

  
_Should I let my them know about this or should I tell Joonie first? I know this ain't personal but I think the real question that needs answer is why am I making a big deal?_

  
Jimin blinked and finally relented. " Halsey. "


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin slips out of character the moment he had terribly discovered their fans ships Halsey more with Jin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewo.

" Man, keeping this figure in top shape does work up an appetite for pizza. " Jungkook's head emerged from the pool, allowing himself momentarily to breathe out. He and Jimin were pretty much lounging by the pool.

  
Jimin readily placed his arms on the edge and pulled himself up from the wet surface. " You're hungry already? " He combed his hair to the side and ambled up the tallest diving board he have ever laid eyes on or will ever try.

  
" Yeah. I love me some pizza, but I also love dumbbells and pull up bars! " Jungkook grope and blinked in utter realization. " Come to think of it, It's been an entire week now since I last hit the gym. I miss the gym, Jimin-hyung. "

  
Jimin laughed at his words, his ever dazzling eye smile was bestowed on him. " Likewise. " He streaked off the diving board and performed a Cannonball.

  
A moment later, Jungkook questioned him, making no effort of softening his tone a little. " Jimin-hyung, have you ever missed someone... outside of your family? " He didn't miss the nuances of utter confusion in Jimin's eyes the moment he veered onto a more personal topic.

  
" I don't have the faintest idea what you mean. " He responded even though he probably has the answer to that question.

  
" You know what I mean, Jimin-hyung. Do you think there's some hidden meaning of everything I say? "

  
Jimin flicked the water off to Jungkook's face. " I'm missing someone right now, but I'm not telling who. "

  
Delighted, Jungkook questioned further, hoping to squeeze more hidden secrets out of him. " A lady? "

  
" A wonderful lady. "

  
" Let me guess, Is she an American artist by any chance? " A couple of seconds dances by until Jimin realized he has to respond. " Yeah. "

  
He could sense his defeat when Jungkook's lips pulled into a faint smile. " It's Halsey, isn't it? " Jimin gave a sigh. " You're unbelievable. "

  
This time, Jungkook flicked the water off to his red-tinted face. " So are you. " He countered him easily.

  
The duo slowly exited the water and Jungkook picks up his phone in doing so. " You know Jimin-hyung, you two would really do make a great pair if you'd ask me. But the armys don't really think so. " He simply flashed the glass screen to his face. " See. The armys ships her more with Jin-hyung! "  
  


* * *

  
  
  
The stars have risen back to the night sky and the weather was getting more wintry as the night of December deepened. Namjoon arrived in their shared apartment. " I've got a very important news, guys. Listen up. Wanna know who's coming over tomorrow? "

  
" Halsey? " Jin guessed from the sofa. Namjoon nodded in response.

  
" Halsey! " Jungkook exclaimed and started to rummage around for a quick bite while keeping his ears open.

  
Earning his members' rapt attention, Namjoon proceeded with a grin. " Turns out, she's coming over to have an open discussion about our first collaboration with her! Isn't that cool? "

  
Suga directed his gaze to the Visual. " Hey Jin, Is it cool to ask not to use your uncle jokes to her ever again? " They shared a laugh in response and Jimin can't help but roll his eyes as he was sitted beside Jin.

  
" I am still working on my English. But nothing can stop me from impressing a wonderful lady. " Jin responded finely in English. Jimin nearly drop his phone as he perused something on it.

  
" I never knew you had enough time to practice English, Jin-hyung. It's great to know. " Namjoon positively commented.

  
" Were you secretly practicing English with Halsey? " Suga questioned, unintentionally making Jimin veer off the subject. " I think it's getting more wintry than usual to eat outside. " He was uncharacteristically unresponsive during Namjoon's earlier declaration, he lowered his phone and turned his gaze to them. " Plus, hunger can easily put Jungkook on a bad mood. I say we stay in. " At this declaration, they brought their knowing gazes to Jungkook who has already had a peanut butter paste on his utensil in hand.

  
" That's a risk I'm willing to take. " Suga called out as he stood up. " Now c'mon, before his hunger gets the best of him. "

  
Jimin sighed, standing up as well. " Fine. But I get to decide what we eat. "


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During their late night Karaoke session, Jimin took the chance to speak to Halsey alone while the rest of the crew are drunk and out their mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll have ya'll know I'm still updating this story even though it has zero review.

Halsey and the boys made themselves stay at some chicken wings restaurant by evening to bond their friendship - an abundance of soju, bucket of hot wings and an intense session of Karaoke. Jin, Suga and J-hope were definitely going all out like the party animals they are as they sung some Karaoke songs in unison. Meanwhile, Jimin, V and Jungkook were munching on some hot wings in silence as they watched those three all the while acting like some hard-to-please audience.

  
" Let me think... Um. Neither? " Halsey responded with uncertainty as she lifted another shot of soju and downed it.

  
" C'mon... It's just a dumb question. Would you rather, binge-watch horror movies with Jin or do crazy work out Jimin? " RM repeated as he carried a slightly devilish smirk which was easy to tell if she wasn't drunk and out of her mind.

  
Halsey downed a couple of shots and pursed her lips at the question.

  
" Wow, Halsey. I've never taken you for a person who takes dumb questions very seriously. Until now. " RM remarked as he snatched Suga's neck pillow.

  
" Well, it depends on what horror movies do we get to watch. Is it something I've never watched before? If so, then you might already know what my choice is. "

  
" Really? " He lifted a brow and tossed a glance to Jin.

  
" Yeah. Really. " She raised a thumb in clarification.

  
" How'd you like your handsome friend around, seeking cover behind your arm while making other people think you two are some gay couple? " He questioned in a slightly annoyed tone.

  
" Oh. My god. Did he? "

  
" You bet he did. " RM yawned and delightfully added. " Jungkook. Preferably. "

  
" That's adorable. " She grinned.

  
" I concur. " Halsey and RM turned their gazes towards Jimin with a handful of wings, his cheeks looked warmer than usual. He couldn't help but noticed Halsey's quizzical look so he carefully added. " Halsey, you're welcome to join... those loons by the way. " He pointed a thumb to his friends - Jin was now happily sharing uncle jokes who was bestowed with silence in return. Tough crowd.

  
" Sure sure, Jimin. "

  
" Cool. " Jimin responded around the chicken wings in his mouth to which she grinned at.

  
" Wanna help me out drain this 10 remaining bottles first? " Halsey suggested and proceeded to chug her drink straight from the bottles.

  
He grinned. " Nope. This man had enough for one day. "

  
" You sure... you wanna pass up? " Halsey questioned as her voice dropped into a whisper. His gaze remained to her as though she had just sprouted some horns from her head. He glared over at those green bottles, then, he drifted his gaze to his leader in disappointment, who was now sleeping on his back.

  
_How many... bottles did you drink, woman?... Seems like there's no other choice left... should I drink with her, then?... Gotta stay up a little longer. Just a little longer. Never let the sleepiness already wounding it's way around you ruin this precious moment. Never._

  
" Jimin, remember that text message you've sent me past 3 A.M? " Halsey brought him out of his thoughts. He blinked and forced himself to move over to sit down. " Yeah? " He took his time emptying those bottles - one shot at a time.

  
" Well, I didn't get to read it. My schedules were too aggressive to let me read a single text message. " She pouted.

  
He smothered a yawn. " It's okay, Halsey. " He gave an understanding smile, his head slowly leaning against the couch.

  
" I suppose you wanna... talk about it now that I'm here. I planned to stay here in Seoul... for... longer than a month. " She rested her head on his shoulder. She was soundlessly sleeping as the restaurant fell into silence.

* * *

" Man, I almost forgot Jin never own that restaurant we nearly sleep at on the previous night. " Suga exclaimed, breaking the silence as he, Jimin, Jin and RM were lounging in the living area out of boredom.

  
" Look's like everyone didn't have a great time since someone woke us up. " RM cracked open one eye to Jimin.

  
" I have a super high tolerance for alcohol. Is all. " Jimin simply responded.

  
" You mean super high tolerance for a dangerous level of fun. " Suga deadpanned and Jimin couldn't help but toss a pillow in his direction. " Whatever. "

  
RM felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out and grinned. " Oh, Halsey just texted me, guys. " Suga, Jin and Jimin shot him a quizzical look. " She's kinda unlikely to text us this late. It's almost past 11. "

  
" 12. " Suga corrected.

  
RM proceeded to slide one finger upward on his phone and blinked. " She wishes to speak to Jimin. "

  
Suga and Jin stared at Jimin as though he had shared a lame joke. " She missed me already? " He questioned, mostly to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a solid, Jimin lets Jin come with him to meet up Halsey.

His dorm was quiet.

  
Too quiet that even the wind passing by him can be heard.

  
Fiddling with his phone, he let his thoughts break the silence. He brought it near to his face - as handsome as he is, his hair was slightly unkempt and his lips are quivering. Halsey's called.

  
A knock sounded from the other side of the door - covering up his thoughts of her. He forced himself to get up and slide the door open as he carried an awkward smile.

  
Jin was facing him with that wide grin of his. " Jimin, you look like you had been sleeping at your own funeral. Do you have a moment? " He questioned as he stepped into his dorm.

  
" Halsey? "

  
" How did you know? "

  
Jimin wore a bored look. " Jin, It's literally written in your face. In black marker. " He dismissed the thought of obliterating the name off his face with light matchsticks.

  
Jin made his way to the mirror and exhaled a long disappointed sigh. " Again? Why does it have to be in my handsome face? " He questioned, gently wiping it off with his palm. Jimin's eye roll in the mirror didn't pass his notice as he did so.

  
" Sounds like you're not concerned over your looks. That's new. " He moved over to settle back on his bed, drumming his fingers anxiously on the fabric.

  
Jin faced him with a pleased look. " Jimin. That's no news at all. Everyone knows I had a crush on Halsey. "

  
A light scowl distorted Jimin's face. He didn't like the ring of those words. " Can't we talk about this at another time? You do know I kinda have to be with someone by 2:00 P.M. " He snatched his phone from the bed, checking the time.

  
" Of course you do. That's why I'm coming with. " Jin responded, noting the way his eyes went wide for a second.

  
" Why? " Jimin asked, keeping his scowl light as the matchsticks he had hidden under his bed. " Aren't you busy? "

  
" Jimin, we're BTS. Of course our schedules have to be aggressive. " Jimin stayed quiet, however, the scowl remained for him.

  
" Just do me a solid and let me come. " He pleaded as he moved over to sit beside him. " Please? "

  
" No. "

  
" But I'm her friend. Just as much as you. "

  
Jimin fought the urge to massage his temples. " Fine. I'll let Halsey know first. Now get outta my dorm so I can change. "

* * *

Halsey was waiting at her favorite café - small and not much packed.

  
She took her time selecting something to drink from the menu while she waited until someone repeatedly bawled her name outside. Her lips were curving up when her gaze turned towards Jimin. She blinked in surprise when Jin came into her field of vision as well.

  
The duo were apparently waving at her as they simply entered the café in their disguises. As they made their way to her table, she stood up and readied herself for hugs. " Jimin! You neglected to inform me about Jin! " She exclaimed as she blinked to Jin.

  
" Halsey! " Jin greeted her enthusiastically as he gave her a hug. " Jimin here must have forgotten to send you the text message. What a codger. " Jimin rolled his eyes in response.

  
Halsey plastered on an understanding smile as he brought her gaze towards Jimin. " Never mind. " There was a moment of silence - awkward seconds moving at a sloth's pace. With an awkward step, Halsey reluctantly hugged Jimin.

  
" By the way, I'm planning to drop another music video in the summer. " They simply took their seats. " There's only one minor setback. "

  
" What is it? " Jin quickly asked in a blur before Jimin could react.

  
She landed her gaze on Jimin. " There will be a lot of body movements. I'm a terrible dancer. " She admitted with a sigh of disappointment. Her smile remained as she asked Jimin. " Mind teaching me how to dance? "

  
His eyes gleamed in delight as he simply returned the smile. " I'd be happy to share you some of my best moves. " He responded, slightly baring his teeth into a smirk.

  
There was a sound of disapproval from Jin. " Not to be Debbie H. Downer here, but to choose Jimin would be a mistake, Halsey. " He protested.

  
Jimin turned his gaze shockingly towards him. " What? " For an instant, there was this urge to stick Jin's tongue out and cut it with a cake cutter only to keep him from being a third wheel.

  
" He's the busiest and most workaholic member out of us. "

  
" Again. What? "

  
Jin continued despite the scowl already grabbing his attention. " If you want, I can hook you up with J-hope or Jungkook instead. "

  
There was a soft laugh from Halsey which, made Jimin blush to his ears. " That's very cute, but no, thanks. Shall we place our orders, then? "


End file.
